


Ninette Day

by juggiejunkie



Series: MIACPAA verse [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloé is here, Day 11, F/M, I love all of them, can u guess what it is?, it's a very special day, nino's back and in charge, stuffed animals, they all love their bug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggiejunkie/pseuds/juggiejunkie
Summary: It's a big day, and Nino is out of his house before noon.





	Ninette Day

**Author's Note:**

> Nino is back! I missed him.

Marinette’s 18th birthday was tomorrow.

So was the anniversary of their friendship.  
Nino was ready. He had everything planned. The whole day was planned.

He just needed one favor.

 **Mon Coueur:** bro  
**Mon Coueur:** can u do me a favor?

 **Mon Chérie❤:** yeah sure what do you need bro

 **Mon Coueur:** i need u to pick up this gift for me for tomorrow and keep it hidden until i come to your house.

 **Mon Chérie❤:** of course  
**Mon Chérie❤:** ive got a closet where i put the things i dont want father to see.

 **Mon Coueur:** yeah u see  
**Mon Coueur:** its a little too big to be put in the same closet as the ladybug shrine  
**Mon Coueur:** also its gonna have to go in through ur window bc it wont fit thru the door  
**Mon Coueur:** so idk how ur dad isnt going to see

 **Mon Chérie❤:** bro what  
**Mon Chérie❤:** what gift is even that big

Nino sent Adrien the location of the pick up and thanked him before putting away his phone. He still had to figure out how to get the giant box through Paris without Marinette seeing it.

He had his work cut out for him, but she was worth it.

\---

Marinette groaned. It was too early for her to be conscious, yet here she was being rolled out of her bed and onto the floor.

“Come on Nettie, get up.”

She nuzzled into the floor and tried to go back to sleep, but she was instead hauled up to her feet. “No no no. No more sleeping for you. We've got a schedule to keep, and we can't do that if you try to lay back down.” He helped her down the stairs from her bed to the rest of her bedroom, and pushed her into her bathroom.

Marinette sighed and closed the door, realizing that she no longer had a choice. She yelled through the door over the sink that she just turned on. “Why are you even here, Nino? Especially this early. On a Saturday.” She got no answer as she washed her face, but after she turned the water off, she heard rummaging. “Bubbles, did you hear me? What are you doing here?” She opened the door, and he thrust some clothes at her.

“Put these on, and stop asking questions like you don't know what today is.” He pulled the door back closed. “Hurry up or we'll be late for breakfast.”

She brushed her teeth and got dressed without really looking at the clothes. Once she was dressed, she looked down and then opened the door back up. “Why am I wearing this? These are Chat's colors.”

He was holding her hair brush. He pulled her out of the bathroom and towards the stairs. “You don't have time to do your hair, I'll do it while you eat. Don't grab your hair ties, you're wearing it down today.” He dragged her down from her room. “And don't be mad about the colors. It's not my fault you make all of your clothes subconsciously resemble your boyfriend.”

She stopped outside of her kitchen. “No seriously, why are you here?”

He laughed. “You really don't know what today is, do you?”

She shook her head. “Not a clue.”

He pulled her in for a hug. “How could you forget the best day of your life? It's the day you met me!”

She scrunched up her face. “It can't be... Unless...”

He nodded. “Happy birthday, Nettie!”

Her eyes widened. “There's no way.” She checked the date on her phone, and sure enough, he was right. She looked up at him. “But I didn't get you anything for Ninette Day...”

He shook his head. “I tell you every year, you don't have to. Your friendship is gift enough. I get you gifts because it's your birthday. Speaking of which, we're running late. Into the kitchen.”

She walked into the kitchen and was met with a loud “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

In the kitchen were her parents, Alya, Adrien, and Chloé. Nino pushed her further into the kitchen as she began to tear up. “Everyone is gonna meet up with us later for the actual celebration, but we wanted to give you something special beforehand that we couldn't really give you in front of everyone else in Paris.”

Chloé reached behind Adrien and pulled a cake from off of the counter behind him, and she walked over to Marinette. “Happy birthday, Ladybug!” She said in a cheery voice. 

The cake was normal sized, but it was the decorations on it that made it special. There were figures of the five heroes on top, with the words ‘Thanks For Letting Us Fight Alongside You!’ and around the base were the words ‘Happy Birthday Ladybug!’

Alya and Adrien came up from behind Chloé to hug Marinette. Adrien kissed her cheek. “We wanted to completely celebrate you.”

Alya nodded. “And we can't do that without celebrating LB’s birthday too. Happy birthday, girl.”

Marinette was crying by now. “Thanks you guys...” She walked over to her parents and hugged them both. “Thank you Maman and Papa.”

“Thank you for keeping all of Paris safe. Happy birthday, Sweetie.” Tom said as he squeezed his wife and daughter tight.

Sabine smiled. “We love you, and we're so proud of the woman that you've become.”

Once the family moment was over, Nino brought her some tissues. “I know you're emotional right now, but I wasn't lying about that schedule. I still need to brush your hair and you still need to eat. We have a big day ahead of us.”

She looked at the rest of her friends.

Alya shook her head. “I'd listen to him. He's been like this all week. Chloé was going to be running late, but he got so upset that he went and got her himself.”

Marinette sighed and accepted her fate.

She ate, let Nino brush her hair, and allowed her friends to pull her out of her home.

The five friends left the bakery ready to take on the day.

\---

After a day full of gifts, food, friends, and so much more, Marinette was ready to go home. Her feet hurt, but she had to admit that it was the best birthday she'd ever had. The four of them were walking, Sabrina had an emergency after the party, and Chloé decided to go be there for her.

“I can't believe you got Jagged Stone to not only perform at the party, but you got him to stay for the party when he was done. How?”

Nino laughed. “I'd say it was the power of music that compelled him, but all I did was mention your name and he was all over it. Said he'd do anything to help as a thank you. As to why he stayed? He did that on his own. He was actually supposed to leave. You just have that effect on people, Nettie.”

Alya and Adrien agreed, and the four of them crossed the street.

“Wait,” Marinette said. “My house isn't this way.”

“We know. Why did you think we asked your parents to take all your gifts home for you? There's one more thing we have to do.”

She looked at Alya who shrugged. “I don't know. I wasn't told about this.”

Next, she looked at Adrien. He smiled. “I know, but I had nothing to do with it. I'm just transportation and storage.”

“You mean we're going to your house?”

Nino laughed. “We have to. It wouldn't fit anywhere else.”

“What is it?”

Nino laughed and began to speed up. “If you keep asking, we'll waste time. Come on, last one there has to greet Adrien’s father for us.” He took off running.

“No fair!”

They all tore off after him.

They reached the gates outside the house, panting. They weren't used to running without the suits.

Nino pointed. “Adrien there's no point in running if you're just going to let yourself lose.” 

Adrien shrugged. “My father, my responsibility.” He buzzed the intercom.

After he talked to his father and they were all granted access, they all headed straight for Adrien’s room.

Outside the room, Nino turned to Marinette. “Nettie, I just wanna say I love you, and thanks for a lifetime full of friendship. I couldn't have asked for a better nursery mate.”

“Aww Bubbles!” She pulled him in for a hug. She hadn’t even seen the gift yet, but she was already crying.

The four of them went into the room, and once she saw her gift, she froze. “Is that?”

Nino nodded. “Happy Ninette Day.”

She squealed and ran to jump into the giant, 3 meter tall teddy bear. “It's a giant Ninette!” She screamed.

Alya turned to Nino. “What even is Ninette?”

Nino smiled. “It's a few things. It's a mashup of our names, first. That's what my mom used when she wanted to talk to both of us when we were small. In between my 4th birthday and her 4th birthday, one of us was given a bear. No one remembers who it belonged to, so we shared it and named it ‘Ninette,’ after both of us. And finally, the first time we ever saw each other was on the day that she was born. When she turned 10, she dubbed her birthday to also be Ninette Day, saying that the anniversary of our friendship deserved to be celebrated too.”

Alya nodded and pointed at the bear. “So that's...”

“A giant version of Ninette the Bear, yes. She gave the original one to Manon, who saw it one time and fell so in love with it that Marinette decided that she'd take better care of it. I know it hurt her a lot, so I got her a new one.”

He was so busy explaining, he didn't see Marinette run into him, wrapping him up in a tight hug.

“Thanks, Bubbles, you're the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> soooo. I've done some work and now I have all of their birthdays in order. I did their charts if any of u guys are into astrology and wanna know, and I'll post them in order so u guys can know who's oldest.
> 
>  [Buy me a coffee?](http://ko-fi.com/juggiejunky)
> 
> [My Tumblr](juggiejunky.tumblr.com)


End file.
